garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nermal
Nermal is a character in the Garfield comic strip, television shows, and film series. History He first appeared in the comic strip in 1979 and his latest appearance was on April 3, 2016. He has also appeared in the television series Garfield and Friends and The Garfield Show, as well as in the straight-to-DVD movies Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest and Garfield's Pet Force. A cat named Nermal appeared in Garfield: The Movie, although he looked completely different from the kitten in the comic strip. He is known as Garfield's main and direct nemesis for the Garfield ''franchise. Fans have often mistaken him for a girl kitten because of his eyelashes, his seemingly effeminate personality, and the tone of his voice on his early television appearances. In ''Garfield and Friends, Nermal's voice was provided by Desiree Goyette. In The Garfield Show, Nermal is voiced by Jason Marsden. In the Latin American voice dub of Garfield and Friends, Nermal's voice was dubbed into Spanish by Laura Olazábal and he was known as "Thelma", a female kitten, and not a male as in the original. This change was however dropped in later seasons. Description and Personality Nermal is a vain and pampered cat who regularly and often intentionally annoys Garfield, which usually results in Garfield trying to ship him to Abu Dhabi. Nermal often comes in unannounced (and often on Garfield's birthday), much to Garfield's chagrin. Nermal acts as a smart aleck towards Garfield, which makes him adored by female fans. When he first appeared, it was stated that he was owned by Jon's parents, but that was never mentioned again (nor is he seen on Jon's parents' farm). When we see him, it is usually because Jon has to babysit him. Nermal is a cute grey tabby whom Garfield is jealous of. He revels in his cuteness and proudly proclaims himself as the cutest kitten in the world. Nermal can be quite devious at times like when he tricked Garfield into thinking there was a shark in his water bowl by swimming in it with a shark fin. Alter Egos Abnermal is the superhero version of Nermal. Unlike the rest of the team, Abnermal quickly takes to his superpowers and is overjoyed to be a hero. Abnermal's abilities include his Pester Power, the ability to create force fields, and a body temperature of absolute zero that allows him to freeze anything he touches and project ice blasts. In the movie, he is given super speed. Several other kittens that greatly resemble Nermal are seen at the end of The Art of Being Uncute, all of them having won their local cutest cat competitions and winning trips to Greenland, and all of them seemed to want to annoy Garfield. Trivia *Nermal has appeared so far 145 times in comics. Appearances In Television Garfield and Friends Season 1 * School Daze * Up a Tree * Best of Breed Season 2 * Rip Van Kitty * Hansel and Garfield * Cutie and the Beast * Attack of the Mutant Guppies * Basket Brawl * First Class Feline Season 4 * A Tall Tale * Fill-in Feline Season 5 * Cute for Loot Season 6 * Dread Giveaway * The Kitten and the Council * Garfield's Garbage Can and Tin Pan Alley Revue Season 7 * Change Of Mind * The Thing in the Box The Garfield Show Season 1 * Odie in Love * Agent X * Orange and Black (cameo) * Freaky Monday * King Nermal * The Pet Show * Glenda and Odessa * Time Master * Family Picture * Nice to Nermal * Out on a Limb * Super Me * Mastermind * The Last Word * Caroling Capers * T3000 Season 2 * The Art of Being Uncute * Night of the Bunny Slippers * Odie for Sale * With Four You Get Pizza * The Bluebird of Happiness * Garfield Astray * Cuter Than Cute * Me, Garfield and I * Stealing Home * True Colors * The Big Sleep Season 3 * Furry Tales Part 3 * Furry Tales Part 4 * Laugh in a Can * The Superhero Apprentice * Bath Day * What a Difference a Pet Makes * Garfield Gets Canned (cameo) * The Golden Lasagna Awards * Pawparazzi * It's About Time * Online Arbuckle * The Garfield-Only Show (cameo) * Fast Friends * The Mysterious Machine * Little Trouble in Big China * My Friend, Nermal * Two Times the Trouble (cameo) * The Great Trade-Off Season 4 * Lion Queen: Welcome to Africa (mentioned) * Lion Queen: King of Cats (cameo) * The Mean Machine: Robot Rampage * Glitter Gulch * Against All Tides * Into the Wild * Garfception (cameo) * Home Sweet Home (cameo) * The Stink, Stank, Skunk! * World Without Me * Fraidy Cat Season 5 * Rodent Rebellion Appearances In Comics September 03, 1979.gif|September 03, 1979 September 04, 1979.gif|September 04, 1979 September 05, 1979.gif|September 05, 1979 September 06, 1979.gif|September 06, 1979 September 07, 1979.gif|September 07, 1979 September 08, 1979.gif|September 08, 1979 Category:Cats Category:Garfield Gets Real Category:Garfield's Fun Fest Category:Garfield's Pet Force Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Strip Category:Male Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show Category:Garfield the Movie Category:Protagonists Category:The Garfield Show Characters Category:Animals Category:Garfield and Friends Characters